


Naughty

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Olivia knows too much for her own good, and when she decides she wants to play, you’re all too eager to give her what she wants, so you can get what you deserve.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> _uhh this is my first winter wonderland on ow and sombra’s voice line has me all kinds of fucked up so just a fic based on the “i know whos been naughty” voice line blease and thank you_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

“ _Hola, querida.”_

The sultry sound of your lover’s voice coming out of thin air made you jump, and you looked over your shoulder, expecting to meet those purple eyes—but she wasn’t there. You swallowed, wondering if your mind was playing tricks on you as you turned back, and jumped again with a squeal—

“ _Olivia!_ ”

Her laugh was impish, as always, and she crossed her arms as she leaned against the counter. “Got you,” she teased, tapping the end of your nose.

You laughed breathlessly as you patted your chest, trying to calm your stuttering heart. “You shouldn’t scare me like that. I thought I was hearing things,” you scolded, though there was no bite in your voice.

Her lips quirked upward as she trailed her hands down your sides, resting them on your hips as she tugged you a little closer. “But you look so cute when you’re all surprised like that,” she hummed, slowly swaying your bodies. You sighed as you wrapped your arms around her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her nose.

“You’re just a brat,” you mumbled, leaning your forehead against hers as you moved along with her.

She hummed with satisfaction, her fingers flexing against your hips. “Maybe. Or maybe I just want to play,” she cooed, and the tone of her voice let you know just what sort of playing she meant. You swallowed as heat flooded your cheeks.

“Oh?” You tried to feign ignorance, but she caught your bluff. She kissed you squarely on the mouth, coaxing you to open up with soft nips and gentle flicks of her tongue. It took little for you to give in, melting into her as a quiet mewl slipped past your lips.

A hand came up to cradle the back of your head, and she tugged gently as she fisted your hair. “We play by my rules this time, _querida_ ,” she purred, nipping at the curve of your jaw. “ _¿Entiendes?_ ”

You nodded as you bit your lip, and she took your hands, guiding you towards the bedroom. “Good girl,” she hummed. “Come on.”

Once the two of you reached the bedroom, she didn’t waste any time securing your wrists with a set of cuffs, raising your hands over your head to secure them to the ceiling rig. You swallowed as you realised that she had definitely come prepared, which meant she was probably in a mood—as if her behaviour hadn’t already tipped you off.

You squirmed as heat pooled between your legs. She was behind you, now, and you craned to see what she was doing, but she tutted you.

“No peeking,” she scolded, and you turned away, cheeks burning. Your pulse quickened as the blunt edges of her nails grazed down your spine. You arched your back, nipples hardening under the sensation. Her soft lips drifted along your fluttering pulse as her hands came around to your front, gripping your breasts through the fabric of your clothes.

“I know who’s been naughty,” she hummed, and the sound made you squeeze your thighs together in anticipation. You didn’t even try to think about whether you had actually done something naughty—you didn’t care, as long as she kept touching you.

“Olivia,” you whined her name, squirming as she fondled you through your shirt.

She cooed plaintively, pulling your shirt up so it was bunched up on top of your breasts. “Bet you wish I’d get all this off you and eat you out ‘til you’re about to burst—” You nodded frantically, nerves already too wired to be contrary.

She tutted. “Of course. But like I said—you’ve been naughty, _querida_. And naughty girls have to pay penance to get their reward.”

“What do you want me to do?” You asked, breaths already shallow.

“Nothing yet,” she hummed, unhooking the clasp of your bra. “I’m just going to play with you while I decide what you need to do to get off the naughty list. And you’re going to be a good girl, and follow my rules,” she added. Her lips trailed the flutter of your pulse and she nipped at your earlobe, making you squirm. “Got it?”

You nodded, and her warm hands gently cupped your breasts beneath the fabric, squeezing and fondling as she pushed her thigh up between your legs—but the angle was all wrong, so you couldn’t get any friction against your most sensitive parts. You whimpered softly, but didn’t protest as she tweaked and tugged and pinched the stiff peaks until they were aching and swollen, and too sore to be played with anymore—and still she kept going.

With a quiet whimper, you tried to squirm away from her, and she seemed to get the hint. She leaned in close, fingers caressing your skin like she was apologising.

“Did you forget your safe word?” She murmured, genuine concern in her voice. You shook your head, and she hummed. “Then don’t try to ignore the rules,” she added, pinching you. You yelped, but instead of continuing, she fondled you gently to help ease the sting.

Her hands slid around to your back, rubbing small circles into your shoulders and down your spine as she peppered you with kisses.

Heat trickled into your core and settled between your legs as you arched and bit your lip. Her fingers pressed up between your legs, running the length of your slit through the fabric of your leggings.

“Oh,” she murmured, putting more pressure behind her touch as she tutted you. “I can feel you’re all wet already. _Very_ naughty.”

You whimpered as you tried to move against her, but she was already coming around to your front. She unhooked your cuffs from the ceiling rig, and slipped them off your wrists. You looked at her quizzically, but she didn’t make eye contact with you, instead quickly stripping off the rest of her clothes as she got up onto the bed.

She lay back against the fluffy pillows at the headboard and spread her legs wide, hands dancing along the smooth planes of her thighs as she smirked at you from where you stood.

“Well?” She said, brow raised. “If you want to get off the naughty list, you’d better not keep me waiting.”

You eagerly hopped onto the bed, settling on your belly between her thighs. She looked almost shy as you kissed a trail from her knee to her groin. Her fingers carded through your hair as she sucked in a breath.

Massaging her skin gently as you spread her wide, you admired the rosy brown folds. “You look so pretty here,” you purred, just to hear her mewl. Her hands fisted into the sheets beneath her, and you dipped your head, flicking your tongue over her protruding clit. She whined loudly, hips jerking up against your face.

For all her bluster, it seemed she was just as affected by her playing as you were. You didn’t tease her about how easily she fell apart when you touched her like that, but your smile _may_ have become just a little bit smug.

You kissed and licked along her folds, the thick muscle of your tongue nudging at her twitching entrance while your fingers gently rubbed slow circles around the fat swell of her clit. You switched places, suckling on the nub as you teased your fingertip against her trembling hole instead, glancing up to find her gaze.

Her fingers glided through your hair as she met your gaze, her expression very sweet as she bit her lip. “Please…” she murmured, fingers flexing against your scalp.

“Like this?” You whispered against slick folds, suckling kisses sliding along her skin as your fingertip teased against her entrance. She nodded with a loud moan, and you slipped your finger in to the first knuckle.

“More,” she groaned, thighs parting further around your shoulders. You took the invitation and slid your finger in to the hilt. Finding her more than wet enough, you suckled on the bud of her clit, and teased a second.

“More?” You asked softly, heat flooding your cheeks as you watched her beatific expression.

“Yes, please,” she whispered, breath hitching as you slid in a second, crooking against her sweet spot. She yelped and her thighs closed up around you, both hands grasping at your hair as her breath caught in her chest. You moaned out loud as your fingers worked up a quick pace, your tongue and lips flicking and suckling the throbbing bundle of nerves.

Her speech devolved into babbling praise, switching fluidly between English and Spanish as she whispered filthy promises to you. All of it only fueled you as you worked her up higher and higher, the frenetic twitching of her walls around your fingers indicating her impending climax.

“Come for me,” you whispered desperately. “Please, Olivia, let me taste you—”

She shrieked as she fisted your hair, yanking you forward and squishing your face against her mound as she gushed out. You opened eagerly to taste her, swallowing down her sweet flavour as you worked her harder and harder until she cried, pushing her feet against your shoulders to make you stop.

You left a lingering kiss on her hard clit as you sat back, a few droplets that you had missed slowly dripping down your chin. With a sigh, you stroked her trembling thighs, helping ease her back down from the high of her orgasm. She hummed as her back arched, and you slid your hands up her belly to play with her full breasts. She giggled as she coaxed you down into a slow, soft kiss, her tongue chasing yours as you slotted your hips against hers.

“Did I manage to get off the naughty list?” You asked, only a little simpering. She laughed, surprisingly good-natured as she grabbed a handful of your ass, then gave you a quick swat.

“You did,” she agreed with a sigh, kissing you again. You squirmed, squeezing your thighs together, desperate for some friction on your aching clit.

“Does that mean I don’t have to finish myself, or…”

“I _suppose_ I can be nice,” she murmured, fingers wrapping around your throat to ease you back while she sat up. She kissed you one more time, and slid off the bed. You watched her cross the room to pull out the toy chest, and you involuntarily clenched as your imagination ran away with itself. Of course, your mind’s eye wasn’t exactly far off as she wiggled her hips, pulling on a fancy leather harness.

Slipping back onto the bed, she pushed you down on all fours, delicate fingers tracing patterns along your spine until she reached your hips. She kneaded the plump shape of your ass, spreading you open from behind and humming in delight as the silicon shaft teased along your lower folds.

“Do you want it, _querida_?” She teased, brushing the tip over the swell of your clit. You nodded as you looked over your shoulder, biting your lip. She hummed as she guided the dildo into you, and your eyes rolled back as you moaned out loud.

She set a gentle pace at first, easing you into her thrusts. Her hands rested on your hips, gently kneading your pliant ass as she leaned over your form, teasing kisses up your spine and along your shoulders.

“Does that feel good?” She cooed, teeth worrying the nape of your neck. You whined as you crumpled into the sheets, weight supported on your knees as you nodded.

“Yeah,” you whispered, fucking back into her. “Please don’t stop.”

“Oh, I don’t plan to,” she purred, fingers curling into the hair at your nape and tugging gently, bowing your spine. You whined as you clenched around the toy, bouncing off Olivia’s thrusts.

“That’s it,” she sighed, nails raking down your spine, sending shocks of pleasure between your legs. “Touch yourself, _querida_. I know you want to.”

And you did. One hand slipped up between your legs to brush over your clit. You cried out as she shifted her angle, hitting your sweet spot on every stroke, now. Stars burst behind your eyes as you carried on, fucking yourself on Olivia’s dildo while you rubbed hard circles around the bundle of nerves.

You babbled mindlessly, begging her not to stop, feeling yourself ebbing closer and closer to the precipice of release. Just as you could feel yourself about to fall, she slid back and the toy slipped out. You let out a wail of frustration as you buried your face into the sheets, your fingers that had only a moment ago been working your clit furiously, paused and dropped into the bed.

“You’re so mean,” you sobbed, left feeling almost painfully empty after her sudden halt. She teased the tip against your trembling entrance as she grazed her nails down your back.

“I know you weren’t thinking of coming without permission just now, were you, _querida_ …” She purred. Her tone had an accusatory edge to it that made you stiffen.

“No…” you mumbled, fingers curling into the sheets. Your breath hitched on a loud moan as she pressed back into you with a low hum.

“Good girl,” she said, picking up your hand and pressing it against your mound again. “Keep going.”

You did as you were told, matching her rhythm as her thrusts increased at a dizzying pace, leaving you breathless as you barreled towards your release again.

“Please,” you hiccuped. “Olivia, please—” Your inner muscles clenched sharply around the toy, and once more, as you teetered on the edge, she slowed down, very nearly stopping, but not quite.

You wailed in desperation, glaring over your shoulder at her. She only smiled at you, looking _insufferably_ smug as you felt your release slipping away.

“So demanding,” she chided. “Don’t you want to stay off the naughty list?”

You bit your tongue to stop yourself from snapping at her, and only nodded, unable to hold back your scowl. She laughed as she picked up the pace again, the smooth toy battering your sensitive walls as her hips slapped hard and fast into yours.

“Then you better not come until I tell you,” she huffed, grabbing hold of your hips to leverage her movement. You cried unabashedly, fisting the sheets beneath you as the heat in your core became nearly unbearable.

“Please,” you whimpered, biting the pillow beneath you to stifle your wails. “Olivia, _please_ , oh please—”

She gave your ass a hard swat to watch you jerk and tremble beneath her. “Do you want to come, _querida_?” She cooed, soft hand gently stroking your skin to soothe the sting. She was goading you, and you were going to take the bait.

“ _Yes_ ,” you cried, looking behind you and trying to convey your frustration and desperation through your expression.

“Aw, _pobrecita_ ,” she purred, kneading handfuls of your ass as she bounced your hips off hers. “Go on, then—I want to watch you come undone for me.”

You did as she said, one hand immediately between your legs, working feverishly over your clit as you cried, letting yourself reach the precipice and finally give in. Your vision went white as you came with a staggered cry, your walls clenching so hard around the dildo that you forced it out, gushing down your thighs and hers as you shook bodily.

She stroked your sides and back, helping ease you down from the high. You let out an enduring sigh as you lifted yourself off the mattress, resting on your elbows. You heard the shuffling of fabric and clinking of buckles, then the heavy _thud_ of the harness being tossed to the floor. Soft lips drifted along your lower folds, and your breath hitched, hips jerking.

“Olivia—”

She tutted you. “You’re back on the naughty list, _querida_ ,” she purred, thumbs gently stroking the crease of your groin and outer labia.

You stiffened. “What? Why?” You croaked, turning over your shoulder.

“Because you didn’t save me any,” she scolded.

“Oh, come on,” you whined, hips twitching as her thumb found your clit, rubbing slow and gentle circles around it. “I did everything you said—”

“I know,” she purred, her tongue wriggling at your trembling entrance. “But I wanted to taste you,” she added.

You whimpered. “You didn’t tell me.” Your chest dropped back to the mattress, focused on regulating your stuttering breaths as your fingers curled into the sheets. Liquid pleasure seared out over your taut nerves, and your breath hitched as she rolled your clit between her fingers.

“You’ll get to taste me soon if you keep that up,” you muttered.

“That’s the idea,” she cooed, thrusting her tongue inside you while she continued stroking the oversensitive nub. “I thought you’d want to get back off the naughty list as soon as possible.”

You bit back your retort of _you’re a brat_ and instead focused on the pleasure of her touch, breaths coming in shallow bursts now as she worked you back up to a dizzying crescendo. You always thought she gave you too much to be able to keep going, but she was an expert in getting what she wanted from you.

You could feel yourself dripping down your thighs as two fingers delved inside you, and you let out a desperate wail at the welcome intrusion. Olivia moaned behind you, leaning in to work her tongue over your clit. You heard her growl softly, nipping the round curve of your backside, making you jerk.

“Turn over,” she said, and while her voice was gentle, the tone brooked no argument. You did as she said, and she sighed as you settled back into the pillows. She pushed your thighs wide while she slid down onto her belly, admiring your puffy lower lips as she rested her head on your leg.

“Much better,” she purred, slipping two fingers back inside of you as her tongue renewed her assault on your swollen clit.

“Oh, _fuck_ —Olivia—”

She moaned against your wet flesh, the vibration rippling out from your core as you grabbed her hair, chasing her mouth. She worked over your sweet spot, fingers stroking it with near mechanical precision as her tongue and lips harassed your clit.

You were spiralling in no time, breaths stuttering in your chest as you babbled out nonsense, begging and pleading for her to keep going. She wrapped her lips around your clit and sucked, letting out a low hum. You shrieked as it sent shocks of pleasure straight to your core, the sensation rippling out over your nerves in an undulating wave.

With a stuttering cry of her name, you came, hot fluid gushing out and coating Olivia’s lips and chin while she chased your flavour, slurping and suckling as she kept coaxing more out. She only let up when you cried, begging for her to stop, though you couldn’t bring yourself to push her away—even if it was too much, it still felt _good_.

She leaned back with an utterly smug and self-satisfied expression. You giggled breathlessly, chest heaving.

“You look like the cat who got the cream,” you sighed, when you could form words again. She laughed as she slurped the last vestiges of your essence off her fingers, leaning in to kiss you sloppily.

“I did,” she teased, chasing your tongue, making you taste yourself as you put your arms around her. “And you got yourself back on the nice list. Good work,” she added, resting on top of you.

You sighed happily as you nuzzled her forehead before giving her a soft kiss there. “Thanks,” you giggled, fingers delicately tracing the augments along her spine. She shivered, nuzzling into the furrow of your shoulder.

After a moment, she sat back and you flustered under the unabashed affection in her gaze. Her knuckles stroked down your cheek and she kissed you softly, warmth blooming out in your chest. The soft whisper of _I love you, querida_ against the slope of your cheek made your heart skip in your chest, and you coaxed her back in for another kiss.

“Me, too,” you murmured, and you could feel her smile against your mouth.

“I think we should go for a bath,” she said, playing the strands of your hair through her fingers. “Then we can change the sheets—unless you want to go back on the naughty list.”

“Perish the thought,” you giggled as you raised your arms overhead, back arching as you stretched. “Can it be a bubble bath?” You added.

She feigned offense, a hand against her chest. “Of course! What sort of barbarian do you take me for?”

You laughed, throwing your arms around her shoulders as you kissed her cheek. “Okay then, let’s go.”


End file.
